Mozar
|occupations = Triceraton Commander |team = Triceraton Republic |weapons = His every command! |home = Triceraton Homeworld |height = 6' 2" |hair color = None |eye color = White |age = No Age |first appearance = Turtles in Space - Part 1: The Fugitoid |last appearance = Worlds Collide, Part 3 |voiced by = Dan Green}} Mozar also known as Commander Mozar is a member of the Triceraton race and was a leading soldier and senior officer of the Triceraton Republic armed forces and usually an enemy of the Turtles. History Mozar was developed considerably in the 2003 animated series. In this version, Mozar is shown to be the dedicated right hand man of the Triceraton Prime Leader Zanramon and Supreme military Commander in chief of the Triceraton Republic armed forces subordinate only to Zanramon itself. Mozar is the counterpart of General Blanque when it comes to military matters. He is portrayed as a hardened veteran, and differs physically both from the standard Triceratons and his appearance in the Mirage Comics by having an eyepatch over his left eye, and a mechanical prosthetic left arm from the elbow down. After the existence of the Fugitoid was leaked by a traitor in the ranks of the Federation to the Triceratons, Mozar was entrusted with the command of the seizure of the Fugitoid. He led the mission into territory controlled by the Federation of D'Hoonib, seeking to capture Professor Honeycutt. He succeeded, thanks to help from Blanque's private aid. However, he also captured the Turtles in the bargain. The Fugitoid escaped thanks to the intervention of the Turtles, who had befriended Professor Honeycutt by various circumstances. The Triceratons however managed, to track the energy of the Utrom transmat when the Turtles and Honeycutt were transported back to Earth; then the Earth was attacked and occupied by the Triceratons who immediately went on a search for Honeycutt and had an unpleasant opponent in the Turtles. In his frustration over the ongoing failure of their search Zanramon began to abuse and blame Mozar for the failures which slowly aroused Mozar's wrath. Although ruthless and calculating, Mozar still possessed a strong sense of honor and grew increasingly irritated about Zanramon's selfish and dishonorable conduct. In the third season of the 2003 series, during the massive Triceraton invasion of Earth, Mozar begins to resent Zanramon's tyranny and bloodlust. This became fully apparent when Honeycutt managed to paralyze the entire Federation fleet, which had followed the Triceratons with a potent virus: as Zanramon insisted he finally destroy the now helpless enemy, Mozar refused to obey him, since he regarded such a cowardly act as not honourable and is visibly disturbed when he is ordered to leave a squadron of their troops to fend for themselves in order to save the Triceraton Homeworld from Honeycutt's virus. When the rebel leader Traximus arrives to depose Zanramon, Mozar holds no objection and gladly orders his troops to stand down as his leader is overthrown. In the end, he joined Traximus' rebellion to overthrow Zanramon and surrendered the army to his command, ending the Triceraton era of dictatorship. He remains a right hand to Traximus after Zanramon's fall from power. Personality Commander Mozar is a fierce but honorable warrior who wishes to achieve victory in battle but will not attack defenseless opponents. In addition to his disgust with the idea of firing on helpless enemies, Mozar was also reluctant to leave a Triceraton scout team stranded but eventually obeyed Zanramon's order to do so. Originally loyal to the Prime Leader, Mozar developed a contempt for Zanramon's dishonorable ways and finally turned against him. Although Mozar possesses a streak of ruthlessness, this does not blind him to his moral values. Sometimes he has second thoughts. Mozar is also disgusted by greed and disliked Lonae because of this. Once she was no longer of any use to him, Mozar told General Blanque about her treachery. Appearances *"Turtles in Space - Part 1: The Fugitoid" *"Turtles in Space - Part 2: The Trouble with Triceratons" *"Turtles in Space - Part 3: The Big House" *"Turtles in Space - Part 4: The Arena" *"Turtles in Space - Part 5: Triceraton Wars" *"The Big Brawl, Part 4" *"Space Invaders, Part I" *"Space Invaders, Part II" *"Space Invaders, Part III" *"Worlds Collide, Part I" *"Worlds Collide, Part II" *"Worlds Collide, Part III" Gallery * Mozar/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Triceratons Category:Aliens Category:Male characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Former Villains